The Real Zero
by Mugiwara N0 Luffy
Summary: At first the other Espada thought that Yammy would become the Zero Espada of the group. Instead, one far more deadly and powerful would take on the mantle of Zero. His name?... Zetto


**After watching the One Piece film Z movie (unsubbed theactrical version) This idea popped in my head and I HAD to make it. I don't know how long I'll continue it, but hopefully I can stay with it. I hope you all enjoy, please remember to read, review, favorite and follow!**

Prologue

Deep in Hueco Mundo, homeland of the Hollows, there was a single area that the wisest of Arrancar steered clear of. Those too foolish or too ignorant to know why crossed into the area, and soon they died. This was evident for a larger group of hollows who knew nothing of the one so feared. They wanted the territory, and thought that none could stand in their way; their numbers were over a thousand. They were gravely mistaken.

When they entered the area they found only one figure. A single Vasto Lorde sat on a rock pillar, seemingly waiting. He was larger than most Vasto Lordes, but still had a humanoid form. He was muscular all over his body, and had pink hair. His eyes were seemingly covered by sunglasses. On his right arm was what looked like a large monstrous bone arm that started from his chest where his hole was. He saw the hollows approach him and he merely looked back at the ground.

"What are a bunch of brats doing in my land?" He boomed, his voice deep and old. The leader of these hollow, an Andjuchas class Menos, stepped forward.

"Under the name of Draag, the future supreme Vasto Lorde of Hueco Mundo, we shall claim this place as ours. Pledge your allegiance to me, and you shall be spared. If not, you will die by my army." He said chuckling, holding out his arms to show the numbers behind him. He smiled confidently, thinking that his victory was assured either way. The large Vasto Lorde stood up and chuckled darkly, looking up at the army.

"If you're gonna go spouting nonsense like that, you should bring a bigger army next time." He said walking slowly forward to them, his steps making large imprints and sound when moving toward them. The leader, know as Draag supposedly, motioned for three of his soldiers to go forward. They were more animal like than he, and all launched themselves at the Vasto Lorde. Before they even knew it though, the Menos were quickly destroyed with a swing of his arm. The army of hollows froze now, Draag sweating.

"You come here, half cocked with an army of pissants, and think you can take my land?" He said deeply, making the leading Menos freeze in fear. "You've just signed your death warrant, brat."

The Vasto Lorde suddenly launched himself at Draag, picking him up in his giant arm.

"Wh-what?! No! Someone stop hi-

**Smash Blaster! **

Suddenly the leader exploded in his grip, causing the other Hollows to squeal in fear. He slowly turned to them. "You little brats still wanna fight? I'll gladly turn you all into dust." He said stomping his foot into the ground. Instead of fleeing, the hollows began to bow to him, quietly showing their respect.

"We shall now follow you, our lord." Those who could speak said. The Vasto Lorde raised a brow and made a grunting noise in response.

"Fine, just make sure that you little shits don't ever try betraying me, or I'll make damn sure you're all dead." He said walking away from them. He began to hear clapping from behind him, and a powerful new spiritual pressure erupting. While it was powerful, the Vasto Lorde was neither intimidated nor fazed. He turned to see a man with slick brown hair walking toward him, a smug smile on his face.

"That was a bit of a show you put on. Well handled." The man said calmly. The larger of the two raised a brow in wonder.

"That was a weakling not worth mentioning, hardly impressive." The Vasto Lorde stated, narrowed eyes behind his sun glasses. The man chuckled and nodded.

"Indeed he was, but you have much greater feats than that… after all, you are feared and respected by even the most notorious of Hueco Mundo. I am Aizen, and I'm looking for a someone of your stature to lead my new group of Arrancar called the Espada. You would be my Zero Espada, the most powerful." The man declared, making The Vasto Lorde raise a brow in question.

"What makes you think I'd want to be under your command?" He said leaning over Aizen. Aizen merely chuckled, and suddenly released his spiritual pressure, making all the hollows, even the most powerful of them, fall face to the ground. The Vasto Lorde went to one knee in surprise by it's power.

"I think you would find it in your best interest." Aizen said smirking down at him. Suddenly the Hollow began to chuckle, his own spiritual pressure releasing and matching Aizens. He stood up with ease and smiled down at the Shinigami.

"Not bad, I didn't expect some new brat to be able to do that so easily." He said chuckling.

"And yet you stand here as if not feeling it." Aizen said almost sounding impressed. "You would be perfect to lead my army."

The Vasto Lorde scoffed and turned away. "Fine, but if you somehow lose this war and live, I'll be sure to have your head for dragging me along." He said walking away. Aizen chuckled again and nodded.

"That is to be expected… by the way, I have yet to hear your name?" Aizen declared, even though he knew it already. The Vasto Lorde stopped in his walk, but didn't look back. A few long moments of silence passed before he spoke…

"Zetto."

_To be continued…_

**Well that's the end of the prologue, I know it was pretty crappy but I still didn't have many ways of starting it off. Maybe in the future I'll make a change, but for now this is it. I'd be glad to hear other ideas for this beginning if anyone has one.**


End file.
